Drop The World, Part 2
by LollipopAnarchy
Summary: Fitz, Owen and Bianca were the Trifecta. That was their identifier. The Bully Trifecta. At the Spring Formal, their true colours will emerge from the personalities they've been hiding behind. ECLARE/FOLLY J/SAV/FLARE/KENNA...ONE-SHOT


Fitz was their friend, their partner-in-crime, their "homie". Bianca and Owen will stand by him when people harm him. They will tear the flesh off of the bones of Fitz's enemies and give them no mercy.

Eli Goldsworthy was one conniving, smug motherfucker. Everybody knows what happened at Vegas night but they only know what's on the surface. They know that Fitz brought a blade to the dance and had a brooding urge to harm people. However, they don't know that Fitz had absolutely no intention to harm anybody, all he wanted to do was frighten Eli.

Indeed, Bianca and Owen were smarter than they look. They decided on an idea that will ensure Fitz's victory in getting revenge. He was going to put on a facade of being a born-again Christian and earn Clare's trust. Bianca and Owen told him that he was going to harm Clare to get revenge on Eli. But this didn't work. Fitz had genuine feelings for this girl, for some odd reason. Instead, he was going to steal Clare from Eli. As a result of this, Eli is going to become "crazy". The plan wasn't full-proof, but it was good.

.

.

.

Adam and Clare reminisced about the secret party they had thrown as they walked through the abandoned church. Then, they saw it. The words "Eli and Julia" were carved into stone inside a heart and a broken picture frame was, ironically, properly positioned next to their names. Clare held the frame in her cold, pale hands.

"I was right, he still loves her. Only her."

"Clare it's alright."

"You know what, I don't care. I'm going to go home, get ready for the dance, and forget about this."

When she arrived at her house, a black vintage hearse was propped right in front of it. She knocked on the car's window.

"Eli! Eli! Come out of there!"

Suddenly a noise behind Clare jolted her.

"Hey, Edwards."

"What are you doing at my house?"

"I wanted to show you something."

"I thought we agreed that you were going to give some space!"

"Clare, please just one thing."

She rolled her blue eyes, "Fine."

He opened the trunk of the hearse and what looked like a black case with hints of silver was placed on top of the comic book that published _Stalker Angel._

"You wanted to show me the comic book?"

"No, the gun."

"What gun?"

He held it in front of her, "This was what I wanted to show you."

"Why?" Clare asked, confused.

"I wanted you to know what your boyfriend is capable of. No more secrets or surprises. I want you to know everything about me. For instance, I know how to use this and I'm not afraid of murder," he waited for Clare's response.

"There's something wrong with you Eli. Please get help."

.

.

.

"Hey Holly J," said Anya as Holly J hung up the decorations on the wall, "excited for the dance?"

"I don't know. Sav's going to be here."

"Forget Sav. You can do a lot better. I happen to know a wonderful girl who says she's in love with you."

"What did you say?"

"I said I happen to know that a wonderful boy's in love with you."

"No, you said girl."

"Well, I'm sorry but Declan does have some feminine features."

"Anya-"

"Alright fine, Fiona's in love with you."

"What? I have to confront her about this."

"See, that's bad."

"How?"

"I kind of promised her I wasn't going to tell anybody, poor girl. Please don't tell her I told you."

"This is not good. I'm not a lesbian."

"Really?"

"Anya, this is serious."

"I'm sorry. I was just kidding."

"She kissed me- on the lips. I can't believe I didn't realize it there and then. How stupid could I be?"

"Was it a good kiss?" Anya giggled.

"Anya, this is serious. I need to figure out how to not be awkward when I'm around her."

"Well, she's still the same person even though she's gay right?"

"I guess so. Now help me finish putting these decorations up. This place has to look amazing for the dance."

.

.

"Wow! This is were you live?" Asked Anya.

"Yup. It's my humble abode," smiled Fiona.

"I'd hardly call it humble."

"Guys, chop chop, we have to get ready for the dance!" Exclaimed Holly J.

"Holly J, it's still early," said Fiona.

"Well, alright. How about Anya and I change now and you can change later."

Holly J dragged Anya to the next room.

.

.

"How do I look?" Anya twirled in her dress.

"Bellissima!" Exclaimed Fiona and Anya exchanged her compliment with a confused face, "it means 'beautiful' in Italian," Fiona explained.

"I'm sorry, I've never been anywhere outside of Canada. So I'm not really up-to-date with any other languages besides English and like ten percent of French."

"Well then, _tu es très belle_."

"Merci," said Anya in an adequate French accent, both girls laughed. Anya sat down at the vanity mirror and started applying her makeup. Fiona shuffled through her dresses on a rack, and pulled out a red Valentino. She held the little red dress in front of her and analyzed it.

Suddenly, Holly J came holding the back of her dress, "Anya, can you zip me up?"

"Here, I'll do it," said Fiona.

"Oh it's okay, you're busy."

"I am?"

Holly J nodded and Fiona put the dress back on the rack. Holly J took out her phone and pretended to read a message, somewhat convincingly.

"Who is it?"

"It's a text from my Mom, she needs help with something. I don't think I can sleepover tonight."

Fiona sighed, "But I got bagels and lox for brunch."

"Well, Anya's here. She can eat a ton of lox.

"Your loss," Fiona smiled, "I'm gonna go shower."

Once Fiona left, Anya raised her eyebrows at Holly J, "you need to help your Mom with something? You're doing a terrible job of not being akward."

"Am I? I'm just trying not to do the wrong thing."

"Then stop spazzing out!"

"Here's the problem, Fiona doesn't know any lesbians, I'm just a default love."

"A default love?"

"Do you think Fi's into blondes or brunettes?"

"Redheads."

.

.

.

"We hear you need help to carry out a plan."

"I don't need help. I can do it on my own."

"You know Clare's going to be at the dance, you can't make a scene there."

"Then where would I make the scene?"

"Silly little Eli, all we need is your acting skills and your full and complete trust."

Eli knew it was risky but he agreed to their terms.

.

.

.

The dance floor was packed, everybody was moving back and forth and jumping up and down, to an outsider it looked like one single entity. Then, the music stopped. Everybody looked at the DJ's dumbfounded face and turned to the direction he was facing. Three people walked into the room and it seemed like they were walking in slow motion. It felt like they needed a rap song as their background music. Maybe something by 50 cent, or perhaps Lil Wayne and Eminem. Everybody was shocked not because of the 'cool' factor the three evoked but because one of them was Fitz. Everybody mumbled about his presence. Then, Sav Bhandari went up to the microphone. As president, it was his responsibility to keep the dance under control.

"Everybody, please relax. This dance has no dress code. No rules. Everybody is welcome! DJ, turn the volume back up!"

The DJ turned the music back on and instantly, the dance floor started to move again. Clare spotted Alli across the room and had to dance through the crowd to get to her.

"Clare!" Alli yelled and hugged her, "I'm guessing Eli's not with you?"

"No, we're taking a break."

"As in break-up?"

"No, just a few days. To be honest, I want a real break-up. I really do need some space."

"Does Eli know that?"

"Alli, his mental health is something I've tried to analyze over and over again but I never came up with a conclusion. I don't know what he'd do if I ended it."

"Okay, you know what, just forget about Eli, have a good time, and party!" Alli held Clare's wrist and raised Clare's arm for her when she said that last word. They made their way back to the dance floor and lost themselves in the energy of it.

.

.

.

"Fiona, can I talk to you?"

"Why not? I mean you've been ignoring me ever since we got here."

"I'm sorry."

"I know why."

"You do?"

"It's because I'm a lesbian, isn't it, Holly J?"

"No, not at all."

"Admit Holly J, you're afraid that I might make a move on you. But trust me, you're not that awesome." Fiona gave her a smile and walked away. Holly J sat there, embarrassed. Fiona knew it was wrong to lie, but she only did it in order to avoid straining the relationship she had with the girl she loved.

.

.

.

Jenna sat down, watching the crowd dance and have fun. She felt dejected but knew that she'll probably strain herself if she danced. Besides, it was no fun without KC.

"Hey, Maguthrie."

"Haha very funny, Chantay," said Jenna, sarcastically.

"Why do you look so lonely?"

Jenna sighed, "Because I am. I want to call KC but I don't want to interrupt his bachelor party."

Chantay's eyes widened, "You guys are getting married?"

"Okay, before you alert the Anti-Grapevine, no, we're not getting married. It's like a baby shower-"

"But also like _The Hangover."_

Jenna laughed and all of a sudden, her phone went off. Without any hesitation, she answered it.

"Hey, Mama Middleton, this is KFC calling. I'm sorry for the fried rat we put in your bucket."

"KC, are you drunk?"

"You know dogs hump for territory?"

"KC! Are you drunk?"

"Drunk and high, and proud."

Jenna stood up and put her hand on her hip as if KC was standing in front of her, "Put down that drink right now."

"How did you know I was holding a drink? Are you outside my window?"

Suddenly, Jenna heard footsteps and orgasmic sounds over the phone.

"What is that?"

"Drew is doing some prostitute, then Dave's gonna do her, and then I'm going to do her."

"You bought a prostitute? Do you have any idea how wrong that is?"

"Hey, I had sex with you, didn't I?"

"Jenna!" Yelled Chantay.

"You know what, you will make a terrible father!"

"I never wanted to be a father! Maybe if you weren't such an idiot and remembered to take birth control, we wouldn't have this problem!"

"Jenna!" Yelled Chantay.

"So what, now our child is a problem?"

"Jenna!" Yelled Chantay.

Jenna went off the phone and shouted at her, "What do you want?"

"I think you're having a miscarriage."

Jenna looked down at the blood dripping down her legs and back up at Chantay with an expression of confusion and shock, "I think the proper term is stillbirth," Jenna said while gripping her chair.

"Who cares? Jenna, focus, give me your phone and I'll call 911."

.

.

.

Clare filled her glass with punch, almost overflowing it. She had gotten so tired from dancing to the extremely fast songs that were playing. To Clare's dismay, the drink spilled to the floor. She got some napkins and attempted to clean up her mess.

"Here, let me help you with that," the bottom of a mop wiped away the punch.

Clare assumed that it was the janitor, "Thanks Mr-" she looked up at the person, "Fitz." Clare stood up, "I thought you were-Where'd you get the mop?"

"Janitor's closet."

"Why were you in the janitor's closet?"

He hesitated, "It was already open."

"Okay, but what are you doing here?"

"Didn't you hear Sav? He said I could stay."

"Yeah, but-"

"Wanna dance?"

"I'm really tired and this song's kind of fast," Clare inwardly congratulated herself for her great excuse. Ironically, the fast song stopped and a slow, magestic song came on.

Fitz held out his hand, "So what'd you say?"

Clare's phone buzzed in her pocket and she took it out. It read 'Sixteen missed calls from Eli.' She ignored them and put the phone back in her pocket.

"Let's go," said Clare and Fitz lead her to the dance floor.

.

.

Fitz kept a teeth-less smile on his face during their slow dance, and Clare was memorized by this for all the wrong reasons. Neither of them talked, they just stared into each other eyes. One of them stared with intention and the other with epiphanic feelings. Clare wanted it to stop, she didn't want to look into his eyes. So, she closed hers, expecting to see nothing but darkness. Instead, flashbacks of her encounters with Fitz sped through her memory.

"Clare? Clare?"

She slowly opened her eyes and realized that the song had changed to a fast, techno song. Everyone was dancing fast and aggressively, except for her, stranded in the middle with Fitz. He was standing still, in front of her, holding her hands. Clare looked at Fitz and he smiled at her, heightening her epiphanic feelings. She let go of his hands and shoved her way through the crowd of people.

In the hallway, Clare paced back and forth trying to figure out whether her decision about Eli was too hurtful. She wanted to take the easy way out. Clare picked up her phone and wrote, 'I DON'T LOVE YOU. I NEVER WILL. SOMEBODY ELSE HELPED ME REALIZE IT.' Then, she clicked send. Almost immediately, her phone rang. She answered it and took it a deep breath.

"Please tell me this is a sick joke."

"Eli, we're not meant to be together!"

"You ripped my heart out!"

"I'm sorry."

"I hate you!"

All of a sudden, Eli's voice was not on the other line, but instead a repetitive beeping sound.

"Eli? Eli, are you there? Eli! Answer me!"

.

.

.

Eli threw his phone out of Morty's window. Then he ran his car, purposely, into a pole. It dented it but did not knock it over, which was his original intention. He got out of the hearse, and sat on the bench. Him and Clare's special bench. He stood up and paced, hastily, back and forth. He punched the wooden pole until his hands bled. Then, he banged his bleeding fists on Morty's hood and put his head down on it. He could taste his blood on the hood, mixed with his tears.

.

.

.

Sav ran to Clare, "Clare, you know Fitz right?"

Clare nodded, holding her forehead with her palm.

"Can you please tell him to get out of here because if Simpson finds out, we're all screwed."

"Why don't you do it?"

"He won't listen to me, he said something along the lines of "do unto others" or something like that, I'm pretty sure he stole it from a bible."

"Sav, I'm kind of busy right now." Abruptly, Clare's phone rang and she answered.

Sav watched Clare's facial expression change from stressed to sorrowful, "Clare what's wrong?"

"Eli's in the hospital. I'm sorry Sav I have to go," Clare ran out of the school and left Sav alone.

"Sav!" He turned around and Alli ran into his arms, her tears staining his shoulder.

"What happened?"

"Somebody," Alli gasped for air, "told me Johnny was dead."

"What? Who did?"

"I don't know," she wiped her eyes with the back of her wrist, "they were wearing a mask."

"Alli, don't believe those people. They're probably playing some prank."

"What kind of sick person would do that? You know I never loved Drew."

"Alli-"

"Just when my life is starting to get better, something like this happens!"

Alli sat down on the bench in the hallway and buried her face in her palms. Suddenly, she heard an explosive, banging noise. When she took her face out of her hands, Alli saw her brother laying on the floor, dead.

.

.

.

Jenna laid in the hospital bed, with tears falling down her rosy cheeks, not saying a word. She closed her eyes and imagined herself in the same place, except in her reverie she was giving birth. The doctor held the beautiful baby in the light and placed it in Jenna's arms. A large smile was plastered on her crying face. Tears of joy, that's what they were. Then, she came back to reality and wiped away her tears of sadness. She could overhear KC's voice from outside the room.

"Dave, it sucks! To know that it's your fault that you will never see your child take their first steps, say their first word, it sucks. I really wanted to be a good father. I can't believe I messed this up!" Jenna heard KC's fist punch the wall.

.

.

.

approached Alli, Holly J, and Mr. and Mrs. Bhandari, waiting silently, their arms crossed and heads down.

"What's the news? Where's my son?" Asked .

"I'm sorry-"

They knew what was coming. Alli and balled their eyes out while held them in his arms. Holly J felt guilt overwhelm her.

"Your son is gone. I'm sorry, once again. Sav was one of my favourite students," covered his mouth to prevent himself from sobbing, "I'm very sorry," he walked away without looking at them.

.

.

"Hey, what happened?" Asked Fiona.

"Sav's dead," Holly J cried on Fiona's shoulder. Fiona held the redhead in her arms and smiled triumphantly.

.

.

.

"Excuse me?" She kept asking but nobody payed her any attention. Finally, a young nurse answered her call, "I'm Clare Edwards, my boyfriend is in this hospital."

"What's his name?"

"Elijah Goldsworthy."

"Ahh yes, come with me."

They walked through the white corridors and to an empty room.

"Where is he?" Asked Clare.

"Well, he's supposed to be in here. I'll go check with the doctor."

The nurse left Clare alone in the long, white hallway. She felt a sense of paranoia and superstition wash over her because of the old horror movie Alli tricked her into watching back when they were "niners". A woman was visiting her husband in the hospital and she realized that he was possessed. Then, he killed her. However, she relaxed and told herself everything was going to be okay.

Eli shined his handgun with a plain, white handkerchief. He proceeded to walk, passing room after room, pushing open double door after double door, then he saw her. That vulnerable little thing. With the weapon in his hands, Eli assumed his position. Suddenly, Clare turned around like a deer in the headlights, "Eli!" He hid the gun behind his back.

She observed his appearance, "Why aren't you wearing a hospital gown?"

"I was never in a car accident."

"I don't understand, your parents called me and said-"

"Those weren't my parents."

"Who were they?"

"Clare, why did you do it? Why did you break up with me?"

"You really want to know?"

Eli nodded.

"Everything that I said in the text was true but I left out one important part."

"What was that?"

"You scare me."

"You're not the only one."

"Eli, who were those people who called me?" Clare shouted.

"Guys, why don't you come out here?" Fitz, Owen, and Bianca emerged from the long white, hallway.

"You were all in this together? What have I done to any of you?"

"Nothing, Eli promised us money if we helped him," lied Bianca.

"What about you, Fitz? Was the whole Christian thing really a lie?"

Fitz slowly walked towards Clare, she was tempted to back away but she didn't, to maintain that she was not scared.

"Run!" He yelled.

"What?"

"Run! Go before they get you!"

"What are you doing? You're ruining my plan!" Yelled Eli.

Clare stood there, dumbfounded.

"Just do what I say!" Demanded Fitz.

Clare began to run away.

"Hey come back here!" Yelled Owen. Bianca and Owen ran after her. Abruptly, Fitz grabbed the gun from Eli and pointed it at him.

**THE END.**

Hehe you gotta love cliffhangers :)


End file.
